


Daddy Bear

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: Prequel to Goldilocks





	Daddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> aajdfkhad this never got posted oops!!!!

“You’re drunk,” Hunk said, as he and Keith walked down the hallway to Keith’s room.

“Drunk ‘bout you,” Keith said, leaning against Hunk.

“What does that even mean?” Hunk asked, putting one of Keith’s arms around his shoulders. Keith still managed to fall, and Hunk sighed.

“I am never letting you drink that Altean wine again. You’re a total lightweight and that stuff is strong.”

“‘Mfine,” Keith said, waving his hand at Hunk. “Just need ta walk it off.”

“Nope,” Hunk said, and scooped Keith up in his arms. Keith giggled.

“What?” Hunk asked, continuing to walk. “What’s so funny?”

“Yer strong, like a bear.”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Like a big grizzly?”

“No…you’re my daddy bear,” Keith said, putting a hand on Hunk’s cheek. His voice had changed slightly. It was deeper this time, layered with honey, and his eyes were hooded. Hunk blushed.

“Uh…”

“Can I be your Goldilocks?”

“What?” Hunk asked as they reached Keith’s room.”

“Your Goldilocks. Want you to eat me out like Daddy bear ate Goldilocks.”

“I think you mean UP,” Hunk said, bright red.

“I know what I said,” Keith said with a wink. Hunk spluttered, and set Keith down.

“I uh…I uh…Keith we’re just…we’re friends man!”

Keith put his hands on Hunk’s chest. He got up onto his tiptoes and kissed Hunk.

“Or are we?”

Hunk stared at him and opened the door.

“Get in here Goldilocks,” he said huskily. “Time for daddy bear to eat you up.”


End file.
